


Dandelion rings

by hyugapineapple



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mentions of Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: Kuroo stares at the small dandelion on his ring finger and at the thin green stem surrounding his digit. The small, yellow petals are delicate and tiny on Tetsurou’s skin, and when he looks up at Keiji, he realizes he’s smiling widely.“You’re my husband now, Tetsu.” Akaashi smiles.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	Dandelion rings

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of KuroAka on a date in a flower field and my fingers went woooosh-
> 
> To a very special someone❤️
> 
> I highly recommend playing Lauv - "Never not" at the final part❤️

When Akaashi proposes to go for a picnic in the middle of a flower field, Tetsurou is elated. He happily helps the younger pack up, preparing the food they’re taking, the thermos filled with oolong tea that Tetsurou loves so much and even cake – because Akaashi feels festive. Akaashi tries but fails to stop Kuroo from jumping around like an excited pup and gives in with a soft chuckle, helping the older to fold the large, beige wool blanket that they place atop the basket.

Kuroo’s excitement mellows gradually while Akaashi drives. He’s neither gesturing nor asking questions over questions, and Keiji is not giving semi-exasperated but fond answers anymore. But Akaashi knows, just by looking at the smile curling Tetsurou’s lips upward, that he is happy nevertheless. He needs to focus on the road to take his mind off of his fast-beating heart and the warmth spreading in his chest.

The thing is- Kuroo always loved to have dates in the middle of a flower field. They had a fair share of dates in the open nature, in their five years of being together, but lately, Tetsurou had been particularly nostalgic. He longed to spend time with his boyfriend, just the two of them, away from the city noises and in their own intimacy. And Keiji badly wanted to offer Kuroo what he desired, but the chance just wouldn’t come. Either stormy days or a packed working schedule – something always had to get in between.

Until today.

To say that Kuroo is overjoyed when he hops out of the car would be a misunderstanding. Akaashi has to stop and stifle a laugh when Kuroo runs around the car and spins a few times with his arms open, taking in the fresh air of the countryside. He looks adorable, Akaashi thinks and needs to hold back the urge to chase the older and kiss him soft and sweet, in hopes to calm his excitement down. He likes seeing Tetsurou’s childish antics so he indulges him. The kisses can wait.

After parking their car under an old oak tree, Keiji and Tetsurou take the baskets and the blanket, then pick a spot on the large field, right next to a rice plantation. It’s a pretty meadow, peppered with random spots of red, blue, yellow, or white - clumps of poppy, chicory, dandelion, and chamomile. Large trees grow around, and if he pauses to listen, Akaashi can even hear the soft murmur of a river nearby. The spot is perfect, just like he imagined when Suga told him about the rice field that he passed by one day and the lovely meadow next to it.

Kuroo disappears quicker than the warm summer breeze that just blew over Keiji’s cheeks. He runs off, but not after giving Akaashi one rushed, but sweet peck on the lips. He mumbles something about having to take care of a very important thing and leaves. Akaashi blinks with a raised eyebrow but doesn’t say anything and just shakes his head, continuing to place the food and the drinks on the soft blanket.

When Kuroo returns, Akaashi is sprawled on the coverlet, munching on fresh grapes and reading from his book. Kuroo tries to make as little sound as possible as he approaches his boyfriend from behind, but Akaashi notices anyway. He is about to turn around and greet the older, but he feels light pressure on his hair so he has to look up.

Kuroo is standing above him, with a crown of poppies, sunflowers and colorful field flowers, and a small bouquet of short stems of herbs, dandelions, and chamomiles. He places the crown on top of Keiji’s head, then walks in front of him, takes his shoes off, and kneels in front of the younger.

“I love it when you wear flowers in your hair.” Tetsurou murmurs and the grin on his lips turns into a bashful beam. “I was really impatient, so I hurried and picked some flowers to make a crown and a bouquet for you.”

He offers the nosegay to the other and Akaashi takes it, the color of his cheeks matching Kuroo’s pretty blush. There is an ocean of unspoken words that lingers in between them. But years of being together made it easier for them to read each other. It is enough for their yes to meet and silent “I love you”s and words of gratitude are exchanged. Akaashi, though, still wants to express it through a sweet kiss and a hushed “I adore you” against Tetsurou’s lips. Kuroo accepts it immediately.

They spend the next hours laying on the blanket and conversing lightly. Fingers are intertwined together. Akaashi, with flowers still in his hair, plays with one hand with the bouquet Kuroo offered him, while Tetsurou twirls the soft strands of the younger’s black hair with his digits. They eat too, and when Kuroo leans in to kiss Akaashi, he tastes grapes, then strawberries, then fruit cake and oolong tea.

“Give me your hand, please.” Akaashi speaks at one point, hand stretched patiently for Tetsurou to extend his. Kuroo, glancing shortly at him, does as asked, and places his palm into Keiji’s, then looks up at the sky again to admire the orange shades of the clouds. It is going to get dark soon, but Tetsurou doesn’t mind. One thing that can be more beautiful than a date in an open field is a date like this at night.

Though, his eyes move back to Keiji when he feels something thin and unfamiliar around his knuckle. Akaashi chuckles and releases his hand, letting the other bring it closer and examine it.

Kuroo stares at the small dandelion on his ring finger and at the thin green stem surrounding his digit. The small, yellow petals are delicate and tiny on Tetsurou’s skin, and when he looks up at Keiji, he realizes he’s smiling widely.

“You’re my husband now, Tetsu.” Akaashi smiles as well, but his voice is soft and quiet. Tetsurou, with a small laugh, notices that a similar ring rests on Akaashi’s hand as well. Taking the said hand in his palm, he brings it to his lips and kisses each knuckle, eyes always peering into the younger’s teal blue ones.

“You didn’t even propose to me, ‘Kaash.” He grins, but his kisses get somewhat softer. “What if I refused?”

“Would you really?” Akaashi asks, while his eyebrows arch softly and a playful smile dances on his lips.

“Depends on how you ask.” Kuroo responds cheekily.

“Shall I do it again then?”

“If you want to~” Tetsurou hums casually while rolling the dandelion ring off of his finger and offering it back to the younger. “Take two, Keiji. Don’t disappoint me.” The older laughs and crosses his legs, then props his elbow on his thigh and leans his chin into his palm.

Akaashi just stares at him, and there is fondness in his eyes, yet he doesn’t say anything. He takes off his own ring, but doesn’t get on his knee, and just sits in front of Kuroo, legs crossed as well. With a snicker, Tetsurou decides to penalize this mistake and give his boyfriend a less-than-perfect mark for his proposal.

“My dear Tetsurou.” Akaashi begins, interrupting Kuroo’s train of thought. “We have been together since your high school graduation. This spring, we’re celebrating 6 years of being a couple, and I consider myself the luckiest man on the earth. You complete me, you make me happy and there is nothing I would ever, ever change about us two.”

“I love living with you. I love waking up next to you, I love spending lazy days in your arms and I love holding you to my chest when you need someone to hold you to sleep. I love eating leftover rice and pickles with you in the middle of the night and I love walking into your arms after a tiring day at work. I love the way you make love to me and ravage me to the core, only to build me up again and repeat it. I love everything about you, from your perfect little freckles on your nose to your flaws and imperfections. I love the way you frown at me but hug me and forgive me when I am being unreasonable and difficult, I love the way you whisper that you love me when you think I am asleep, and how you smile at me whenever you think I’m not looking.”

If Kuroo was playful and teasing at the beginning, his entire joking mood is gone now. He stares, cheeks red and eyes slightly wide, feeling his heart squeezing and bursting at the same time at how Akaashi holds his hand and plays with his fingers, blue eyes fixed on Kuroo’s expression. It’s a joke, he tells himself, listening closely to Akaashi’s words and his beautiful, so beautiful proposal. “I love you, Tetsurou. And I love every single moment we spend together.” It’s just play, Kuroo swallows, squeezing his lover’s hand and trying not to tremble too much.

When Akaashi lets go of his hand and reaches to the picnic basket to pull a black velvet box out, Kuroo knows this is not just play.

“But what I would love the most would be to spend the rest of my days with you and offer you all the love you deserve, Kuroo-san, because I can not imagine my life without you, and I think today is the perfect day to ask you this.”

Kuroo’s heart drops as Keiji opens the box, revealing two silver rings with matching golden stripes in the middle. Akaashi gets on his knee and chuckles at their awkward position - Keiji kneeling and Tetsurou sitting, but doesn’t protest.

“Will you marry me, Tetsurou?”

The burst of emotions in Kuroo’s heart is beyond explaining. He feels weak yet powerful, happy yet so close to bursting into tears. Kuroo thinks he is about to explode yet his expression remains soft and so vulnerable. But Akaashi knows. Just like Kuroo is his pillar when he feels he’s drowning, Keiji is Tetsurou’s salvation as well. So he waits, with a warm and encouraging smile, until the older nods and whispers a soft “yes” that turns into a firmer, more confident “Yes!”, then “Yes, Keiji. Yes, I will marry you”. 

With a tearful smile, Akaashi slides the silver band on Kuroo’s finger, right where the dandelion ring used to be. Kuroo, with tears rolling down his cheeks, does the same to Keiji. They stare for a few seconds, eyes getting used to the identical straps resting on their hands before they look at each other and laugh, shedding tears of happiness.

When Tetsurou kisses his future husband, the sun is already setting. Kuroo opens his eyes when he leans back a little, and he realizes that Keiji’s blue irises look vast and deep in the dim light of the sunset, while the lights reflecting in his eyes are prettier than the night sky. Akaashi’s eyes look like they hold the whole world in them and he wants to stare at them for an eternity.

It’s fine, he tells himself, hugging the younger’s waist to press him down on the blanketed ground and mold their lips together. He has all the time in the world to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!❤️


End file.
